Sword in the Stone
by sufifan88
Summary: Voldemort is upset that Lucius and the other death eaters failed to retrieve the prophecy at the end of fifth year. He decides on a punishment that will humiliate Lucius while still removing Draco from the picture, or so he thinks. H/D slashy goodness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The Sword in the Stone

This is just a random story that I randomly had the idea to write. Its my first one, so be nice :-P

Summary: Voldemort is upset that Lucius and the other death eaters failed to retrieve the prophecy at the end of fifth year. He decides on a punishment that will humiliate Lucius while still removing Draco from the picture, or so he thinks. H/D slashy goodness ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations :-P

Warnings: Slash, Male-male, language, semi-rape, smut, smut smut :D

Chapter 1:

Lord Voldemort was not a happy wizard at this moment. He stormed around Malfoy manor throwing curses and breaking anything in sight. How dare his loyal death eaters fail him like this? It was a simple mission; he did all of his parts perfectly. He lured Potter into the Ministry, implanting the false dream into his head, making him think his beloved godfather was being tortured there. And yet, here he was, still without the prophecy and he has been forced to show himself in order to protect Bellatrix from Azkaban, lord knows the bitch couldn't handle another stint in that hell hole, she already had no sanity left intact. Punishment for this offense would be swift and extreme. Lucius was beyond his reach at this point in time, due to the fact that he was wasting away in Azkaban, but the little brat he's raised was fully within his grasp. Yes, Draco would do just fine for his punishment, but what is the best way to punish him? He could endoctrinate him into his Death Eaters, that would upset Lucius sure, but lord knows that he's a worthless wimp, has no real magical power, no ambition, in other words, weak. Not to mention that he would be too terrified to do anything truly dark. Sure, he walked around with his head held high acting like he knew what he was doing, spouting all his pure-blood nonsense, but that was just a mask he held in place, and Lord Voldemort was an expert in masks. No, his punishment would have to be something that would bring shame upon the Malfoy name. His line would have to be ended, everyone knew that boy was a bloody poof anyways, so perhaps the punishment should be something to do with that.

"Yessss, Bellatrix, get in here! I have a job for you" Voldemort hissed. Bellatrix ran into the room and threw herself on the floor before her master. "What is it you require of me master?" she asked. "I would like for you to do some research for me, it has to be done by the end of the summer, or my plans will not work. It is extremely important, and it involves your dear nephew…" they continued talking for hours and Bellatrix set to work.


	2. Family and Rituals

See Chapter 1 for full summary and disclaimer.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face as he awakened from the vision of Voldemort. He had no clue what Voldemort was planning, but he knew that it had something to do with the ferret, and that he should try to stop it, not that he cared what happened to the ferret. Draco Malfoy had always been a colossal pain in the arse for him and his friends, the "Golden Trio" as people had taken to calling them after the events at the Ministry. Now that the Prophet couldn't get away with publishing negative articles about him and Dumbledore every week, they had decided to go with the ever popular "Hero of the Wizarding World" bullshit that he was used to. Why couldn't anyone just let him be a teenager. He was supposed to be worrying about who was going to kiss him at the Yule Ball, not if he would live to see his first real kiss. That business with Cho hadn't been a real kiss, at least not as far as he considered it. He knew from that moment on that he was gay. He couldn't wait until the Prophet got a hold of that little piece of information. He could picture the headlines now, "Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World… A Pillowbiter." Or Ass-pirate. Or poof. Or any of the other ridiculous ways that people chose to talk about homosexuality. He honestly couldn't give two shits what the "Wizarding public at large" would think about it. He had lived his entire life so far by what the Wizarding public wanted him to do, and once this war was over, if he survived it of course, he was getting as far away from everything as he could. Finding a nice husband, adopting some kids, getting a house out of the city, maybe there were some Potter properties he didn't know about yet… He made a note to ask the next time he made a stop at Gringott's. It was with thoughts of his future family that he went back to sleep, forgetting about the vision for the moment.

The next morning he woke up and stretched his legs, walking downstairs at Grimmuald Place, surprised to find that nobody else was awake yet. The Order was in full swing, launching anti-death eater attacks every night, so there was no telling who would be at the house at any time. He heard a tapping at the window, and when he turned around, he saw 6 of the school's brown owls all with the same size envelope attached to their legs. He opened the window and took all the letters, giving each owl a treat before allowing them to fly off again. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Harry placed the 5 other letters aside, and opened his own. The students had already received their O.W.L. scores, so he assumed this would be the supplies list. He was half way correct, the supply list was indeed included in the envelope, but his also contained a letter from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry, _

_I would first like to apologize for neglecting you for the last year. It is clear to me at this point that attempting to have Professor Snape teach you Occlumency was, to put it nicely, not the best idea. ("_Yeah, more like a complete and total disaster that almost cost Sirius his life" Harry thought to himself as he continued reading.) _It is because of this that I have decided to take a personal interest in your studies. If you are willing, I would like to begin having our own lessons in my office from time to time to help you begin your training for the integral part of this war that you will unfortunately be forced to play. While it is entirely regrettable that you must play any part in this atrocious war, it is a fact of life that you seem to be the only one for the job. While I may not be the one to end this war, I do hope that I will, at the least, be able to help you understand more about the part that you must play in this. If you are agreeable to these extra lessons, please meet me in my office at 7 o'clock the first Friday of the term._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. I happen to enjoy Lemon Drops_

Harry read the letter over again to make sure. Dumbledore wanted to have secret lessons with him, outside of what was happening with school. He wanted to make sure that Harry knew what he was facing going into this war. How could he possibly say no to such an offer? He knew that he had a part to play in this war, but what that part was, he wasn't quite sure. He had heard the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries earlier that summer, and he knew that he must be the one to vanquish the most powerful dark wizard that Wizarding Britain had ever seen, and yet, Harry Potter, Chosen one, had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to do it.

Suddenly, he remembered the vision of Voldemort, and that bitch Lestrange who attempted to murder Sirius at the Ministry. He had to figure out what was going on, what the plan was. Preferably before the plan was put into action, as much as he hated to admit it, he had to save the ferret. He was so lost in thought; he didn't notice the twins apparating in behind him. "Hiya Harry, knut for your thoughts" Fred said excitedly. Harry looked up shocked at the ginger beauties. If he was completely honest with himself, he'd had a crush on the both of them since as long as he could remember. Of course, no one knew he was gay, so he had no way to act on it, but he had always had a sneaking suspicion that one or both of them might also swing the same way. "Oh you know Fred, just thinking about the impending war and how in the Hell I'm going to survive it, the usual stuff." He replied, "By the way, the new school lists came in today, I know you said that you guys were never coming back, but I'd really like you to. It wouldn't be the same without the twins of destruction," Harry said blushing. George began laughing, "Oh our dear little Harry-kins, of course we're coming back, The Evil Bitch of the West Wing is gone now, and education is 'ever-so important'" he said, mimicking Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Harry laughed at the older boy's reference to Umbridge, remembering all the glory of the DA during the last year. Yes, it was definitely a crazy year. Deciding to put the vision in the back of his mind since it was clear everyone would be waking up now. He started talking to everyone, enjoying his breakfast and forgetting for a brief instant that he was the leader in a war that was likely to end with the death of everyone he cared for.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort was becoming impatient. The ritual had to be completed tonight, and his dear Bella was taking too long. "Bring in the boy!" he exclaimed, tired of waiting. "Yes my lord," Bella replied leaving the room, returning shortly carrying a struggling, naked Draco Malfoy with her. "I have the boy, as you requested my lord, is there anything else you require of me?" Bella said with a bow, throwing the cursing Malfoy at his feet. "No my dear, just lock the door on the way out, I will summon you when I have finished so that you can observe the artwork I shall be creating." Voldemort replied with a smirk. "As you wish my lord," she replied as she backed out of the door. Voldemort returned his attention to the Malfoy brat in front of him. "So, my dear Draco, such a hard time you're having right now. Father in prison, mother so depressed she won't come out of her room, and now you're left to deal with the punishment." "Fuck off snake-face!" Draco replied, he had long ago decided he wouldn't serve the maniac who has put his father's life and pride in danger more times than he could count. "Oh dear Draco, you don't understand the predicament you are in, do you?" Voldemort replied sliding a finger up Draco's soft cheek, laughing as a single tear began to form in the young boy's eye. "_Incarcerous!" _ Voldemort said with a shriek pointing his wand at the young boy, tying him up to the wall. "This will not be fun for you, but it is exactly what your father deserves for his extreme failure." Draco was crying begging for what he thought was coming not to happen. "Don't worry Draco, it won't be my cock in your arse." He replied with a chuckle. He slowly drew a circle on the floor with the salt, making Draco watch as he set up the ritual that would be his punishment. "The ritual does involve a little bit of blood to be taken, so unfortunately, this may hurt a bit for you," Voldemort said with an evil grin. He walked over to Draco and cut into his chest, "probably a bit larger than it needed to be, but you can't deny me my pleasures dear Draco." He returned to the circle holding a vial of blood and poured it throughout the circle. Turning back to Draco he looked up from the circle. "This next part requires your participation Draco, so the choice is yours. Will you cooperate or will the Imperius be necessary?" Draco stared at the snake faced man, "Please, just kill me. I don't want any part of this ritual; wouldn't ending my life be punishment enough? Why do you insist on torturing me?" "Because dear Draco," Voldemort replied with a smile, "your immediate death would not satisfy my thirst for revenge. Your father has disappointed me Draco, and you must pay the price. If it is any consolation, you will most likely die before he is removed from Azkaban, but this way, he loses everything. His pride, his family, his lineage, everyone in the Wizarding world will know of your disgusting sexual abnormalities Draco. Everyone will know exactly what you like, and where you like it. And only one person in the entire world can save you. Your soul mate, he will have to do the unthinkable, he will have to finish inside of your lifeless body, only that will return you to the world of the living. Now I ask once more, will you cooperate or will you require, _incentive_," he replied with an evil smirk. Draco looked up, tears highlighting his beautiful silver eyes, and spat at the snake faced man. "Alright, we will do this your way." The last thing Draco remembered thinking before he heard the bald man shriek was that he hoped his emerald eyed angel would save him, like he saved the rest of the world.

"_Imperio!"_ Voldemort exclaimed, "now, walk to the center of the circle Draco, and bend over and grab your ankles." Draco, under the Imperius, immediately obeyed, moving to the center of the circle, bent over, and grabbed his ankles. "Good boy Draco, now, to finish the ritual. _Lapideae usque vera amoris_!" Draco Malfoy was turned to stone, completely nude, with only a certain "hole" still flesh and blood. Voldemort laughed maniacally, reveling in a ritual gone exactly as planned. He only wondered who the mysterious soul mate was, and trying to decide where to put his new statue. He began cackling with victory as an idea hit him.

Harry awoke with a start as one word screamed in his head. He had been taking a nap when he had heard the voice laughing maniacally. No vision, just one word repeated over and over again in his head. "HOGWARTS!"

….

A/N: Lapideae usque vera amoris using Google Translator means "Turn to stone until true love enters" in Latin. Let me know what you think. Is it too weird? I just randomly had this thought this morning and decided to go with it.


	3. Preparing the Surprise

Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delay, though that may happen with the next chapter as well, I've got finals coming up. Thanks for the Reviews and for favoriting/following, makes me think people are actually interested in what I have to write. Reviews are always appreciated, and here is the Third chapter.

Voldemort sat in Malfoy Manor's parlor enjoying a nice glass of wine, admiring his new work of art. The Malfoy boy really was a fine specimen, if he wasn't so cowardly and unwilling to cooperate, he could have been his own toy. He supposes he could still have his fun with him in his current state without compromising his plan. Yes, this would be a good bonding experience for one of his most loyal death eaters. He put his wand to his mark, summoning the man in question. Severus Snape apparated directly into the room. "What can I do for you My Lor…." He trailed off as he noticed the Malfoy boy's position. "Ahh Severus, I see you've noticed my new piece of art. Go on, as he was your godson, it is only fair that you have the first go." The Dark Lord said with a malicious smirk on his face. Snape looked horrified, how could this have happened to his Dragon. He thought him beyond the Dark Lord's notice. He couldn't believe this happened while he was away preparing for the coming school year. "Well, go on Severus, unless you would prefer to watch me go first," Voldemort said. "My Lord, what do you plan to do with him?" Snape asked, the worry showing through in his voice much more than he wanted it to. "Why do you ask Severus, do you actually care about the failure's son?" Voldemort asked. "Yes My Lord, I have raised him as my own while Lucius was away on business, and have come even closer to him since his father has been locked away in Azkaban" Snape replied looking down. Voldemort was shocked. He didn't actually expect the man to care about the boy. This could put a damper on his upcoming plans. "Well Severus, I have a very important job for you involving this particular piece of artwork" Voldemort said eyeing Severus, "You will take the boy to Hogwarts on the night of the opening feasts, and place him at the front of the Great Hall. I am not one to deny the boy the chance at life, however the only way to free him is for his one true love to enter him by force" Voldemort said, an evil smirk playing on his face. Severus was shocked, he didn't even know of a ritual that could cause this reaction. He looked the Dark Lord in the face "It will be done my lord, May I be excused?" "Yes Severus, get back to Hogwarts and prepare the big reveal, take my artwork with you." Voldemort looked positively smug at this point. Severus nodded and grabbed the statue. Before he could apparate away, Voldemort looked at him "Oh and Severus, my spies in Hogwarts will let me know whether or not my orders have been carried out, you are not the only person I trust in Hogwarts anymore" he said with a glare. Severus nodded apparating away with the statue. He could hear the maniacal laughter of his one time master before the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube hit him and suddenly, for the first time in his life, Severus Snape landed in Hogsmeade and instantly began vomiting.

Harry woke up the morning of September the first, excited but oddly worried. He knew he was going home, back to Hogwarts, and was extremely happy about that fact, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something very wrong was going on. He'd been having visions again, like he hadn't had since the night at the Ministry, but he had the feeling that these visions were real, and they all had to do with a certain blonde who had oddly been occupying his dreams lately. He had packed his trunk up the night before, so he was waiting at the door to Grimmauld Place when the Weasleys arrived to escort him to Platform 93/4 and when they came in it was like a whirlwind. All seven Weasley children were there, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were visiting with the family. Percy was making amends after being a complete arsehole to everyone last year, believing Fudge at his word, but after the events at the Ministry, he had seen the error of his way and came crawling back apologizing. They left for the station together and apparated to King's Cross just in time to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a compartment to sit in on their own, avoiding the adoring public, suddenly in love with "The Chosen One" again after the events at the Ministry, Merlin the public could be a fickle and annoying. Luckily they only got stopped for three or four autographs on the way back to the compartment. They sat in their compartment chatting away, waiting for the train to get to Hogwarts. Harry decided now was as good a time as any to confide in his friends about his visions he's been having. He told them all about Voldemort's plans for Malfoy, and the scream of Hogwarts he had woken up to the other day. They all agreed it would be a good idea to keep an eye on Malfoy this year, and try to figure out what he had planned. As the train pulled into Hogwarts, they had no idea just how easy it would be to keep an eye on Malfoy this year…

A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Next chapter the big unveiling! And the opening feast.

As usual, reviews please :-P


End file.
